LLFTX & TDWMD
by KohanaAyame
Summary: I felt a pair of strong arms surrounding me and felt myself floating! "! Riki!" "What the hell are you doing! Let Kohana go!" Riki shouted. "Unfortunately, that is not possible." The one who was holding me muttered. "Why not!" Riki demanded. "Because... Kohana Higurashi is toast..."
1. Toast

**A/N: Hello! KohanaAyame speaking! What's up guys? Okay, so while my classmates were listening to lessons during school, me being smart, (Sarcasm) got sidetracked and thought of an interesting plot for LLFTX and TDWMD. It kept popping up in my head and I'm like… Gotta publish! So now that part of it is out, I won't keep getting sidetracked haha xD Oh yeah, Happy Thanksgiving even though it's a day early, but… Whatever. Lol. The first 5 lines are the summary. Let me know on how you think of this story, thank you!**

_I felt a pair of strong arms surrounding me and felt myself floating! "! Riki!"_

"_What the hell are you doing?!" Riki shouted. "Let Kohana go!"_

"_Unfortunately, that is not possible." The one who was holding me muttered._

"_Why not?!"_

"_Because… Kohana Higurashi is toast."_

**SEVERAL WEEKS EALIER **

**Kohana's POV**

"It's show time!" Riki exclaimed as our vehicle came to a stop.

_Today was basically like any other day. Museum curator in the morning and a Black Fox at night. Yep, life is totally 'normal' for me…_

"Kohana! Let's go!" Riki wrapped his large hand around mine and helped me out of the van.

"Alright!" I nodded and we ran towards the building.

**NEXT DAY… (WEEKEND, SATURDAY)**

"Another painting by the Japanese Leonardo Da Vinci was stolen by the Black Foxes yet again-"

"Hahh… We're basically hearing this everyday…" Riki said as the TV screen turned black. _He tossed the remote to boss and laid his head on my shoulder._

"Tired?" Boss inquired.

"Yeah. Ask Kohana, she'll tell you all about it." Riki smirked.

"! What makes you think I would know?!" I exclaimed.

"Well…" Riki sat up. "She was with me from dawn to dusk."

"!" Kenshi started blushing.

"Thinking of something great Kenshi?" Riki laughed and started eating his food.

_(SMACK) I smacked him on the arm._

"Ow! Kohana!"

"First of all, stop making fun of Kenshi. Second, quit making stuff up early in the morning!" I hissed. "Don't listen to him Kenshi."

"A-Alright."

_(CHIME)_

"Howdy doody!" Hiro strolled in.

"Hey Hiro." I gave a small wave.

"Kohana!" Hiro happily skipped over and hugged me.

"Get your hands off of her!" Riki pushed him away.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" I gasped.

"Only I can touch her." Riki hugged me from behind.

"Ack! Riki!"

"What? We have been doing it ALL night yesterday…"

"You mean YOU were."

"Talking back to me huh…" Riki smirked and rested his head on my shoulder. _I can feel him breathing on the back of my neck!_

"Why are you still hugging her?" Hiro questioned.

"Because I can."

"… Kohana, what about us?" Hiro looked at me.

"?" I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"…" Riki glared.

"Just kidding sheesh… So possessive." Hiro muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?!"

"Ahh! Nothing, nothing!" Hiro quickly sat next to Takuto.

"Hehe, Riki, don't be so mean to Hiro…" I giggled.

"Why are you gigging?" Hiro has a somewhat shocked look on his face.

"Hehe, no reason…"

_(Ring!)_

"Huh, sorry guys, I have to take this…" Riki pat my shoulder and walked upstairs.

_Several minutes later, Riki came back looking serious._

"Riki? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Riki came up to me and sighed slowly. "I'm needed in the office."

"But it's the weekend." Hiro started.

"Doesn't matter. Not going will ruin my reputation." Riki sighed again and got ready to leave.

"When will you come back?" I inquired.

"I'll come back as quick as I could, I promise." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Alright. Don't rush for me okay?" I smiled.

"K." He pecked me on the lips and ran out the door.

"… Gross…" Takuto muttered and began eating his pork noodles.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I stated jokingly.

"So what are you going to do now that Riki's gone?" Kenshi asked.

"Hmm… I don't know… Maybe a walk?"

"Ooh! Can I go too?!" Hiro piped.

"Sure."

"Let's go!"

/ / /

**Still Kohana's POV**

"I'm going to get something to eat, want something?" Hiro pointed to the nearest vending machine.

"Anything's fine thanks." I tried to hand him money, but he gently pushed my hand away, smiled, and strolled away.

"I'll pay him when he comes back…" I started, but stopped when light blinded me. "Wha-" A man appeared in front of me. "(Gasp)" _Why can't I say anything?_

"Look into my eyes. What is your name?" He asked, as he stared into my eyes.

"Kohana Higurashi." _Wait, why am I telling this to a stranger?!_

"Family?"

"A mother, father, an older brother, and a younger sister."

"…" Pause. "Kohana Higurashi, you are now a toast candidate in the Fate Database."

"Toast… Candidate?"

"Yes. And now I hold your memories. You will not remember our meeting." _He muttered and slowly disappeared, leaving me collapsed in darkness…_

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Should this story be continued? Please let me know, thank you =) **


	2. Five Figures

**Third POV**

_Hiro came back with bags of chips to see Kohana collapsed on the floor._ "Kohana!" _He ran to her and set the food on the side. He quickly picked her up and sat her on the bench, letting her lean on his shoulder. With his other hand, he yanked out his phone and called for help…_

/ / /

**Riki's POV**

_Apparently my boss hired a new worker and I was assigned to help him._

"- so is it alright if I put you in charge?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Alright. You can come in." _He said towards the door and in came in a man. He stopped in front of me and bowed._

"Hello, my name is Kakeru Kamui." He whispered the next part that I didn't hear. "And I'm here to take Kohana's soul…"

/ / /

**Third POV**

_After an hour of helping Kakeru, Riki's phone started ringing._ "Excuse me." _He walked away and looked at his phone to see Hiro's name displayed on the screen._ "Hiro?"

"Riki! Kohana collapsed so I'm taking her to the hospital and-" Hiro panicked.

"! WHAT?!" _Riki exclaimed and Kakeru looked at him funny._ "Is she alright?!"

"Don't know, she didn't wake up yet. But… She should be fine; I just wanted to inform you." Hiro explained.

"Wait for me there." Riki said.

"Huh?"

"Wait for me, okay? Don't leave her sight until I get there okay?" Riki tried to sound casual, but his hands were shaking.

"Alright."

"Thanks." He hung up and said to Kakeru. "I'm sorry, but something came up and-"

"It's fine, go ahead." Kakeru answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you helped me more than enough. Thank you so much."

"Alright, see you Monday. If you need any help, here's my card."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." Riki bowed and left in a hurry.

"Tch, Shiki, I think you went overboard… I'm gonna have to give you a nice lecture later..." Kakeru cursed to himself, sighing as the doors slammed shut.

**Riki's POV**

_I gripped the wheel tightly as I was driving down the highway._ "Damn it… Kohana, you better be alright…" _I muttered to myself over and over._

_(RING)_

_I pressed the answer button and Kenshi's voice filled the car._

"Riki? Hiro texted me to call you, what's going on?"

"Kohana's in the hospital. That's where I'm heading right now."

"Alright, the rest are with me, we'll be there in 10 minutes."

"How about your jobs?"

"Kohana's more important. Anyways, we'll meet you at the lobby?"

"Alright, and thanks."

"No prob. Toodles."

"Toodles?" I raised my eyebrows and hung up. "Heh, you guys are funny…" _I chuckled and exited towards the hospital… Just as I found a parking, the others showed up._

"Is she okay?" Boss asked.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this…" Kenshi cracked his knuckles.

"Chill dude, we don't even know the-" I started.

"I could hack into their bank account." Takuto said which was his way of showing concern.

"Um, well… We don't really know yet… We'll ask Hiro when we get to the room." I stated and everyone else nodded.

"Hello, you must be… Riki Yanase?" A woman greeted as we made our way to the front desk.

"Yes, and we're looking for Kohana Higurashi."

"She's in room H113."

"Alright thanks, let's go guys."

"Alright!" Everyone followed me into the elevator.

/ / /

_When we got to the room, Hiro was slouching on a chair with a worried expression on his face._

"Hiro?" I tapped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Riki." He stood up and bowed.

"It's fine, don't worry okay? She's a strong girl, she'll be alright." I playfully punched his shoulder. "Think you guys could get some food for us?"

"Alright." Hiro made a small smile and left with the others.

**Kohana's POV (Minutes Later)**

"Ugh…"_ I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. The sunlight blinded me for a split second. _"Where… Am I?"

"Kohana!" Riki gently hugged me. "Are you alright?!" His voice was shaking.

"Riki? What are you doing here?" I asked slowly. _He pulled away slightly and looked at me in the eyes._

"Hiro said you collapsed, I panicked and rushed over here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." I replied and heard him sigh in relief.

"Don't ever worry me like that again." Riki smiled sweetly and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry." I hugged him and his gripped tightened.

"Kohana! Are you alright?! I'm sorry I left you alone." Hiro came in.

"Hiro, don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled.

"But if I hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened." Hiro muttered. "Me staying instead of leaving would've changed the future…"

"Haha, it's fine." I giggled.

"But…" He started.

_(BAM)!_

"Kohana! Are you okay?!" The other Black Foxes came running in.

"Guys?!"

"Are you alright?!" Boss questioned.

"We heard you collapsed, you're not hurt are you?!" Kenshi inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just collapsed that's all."

"THAT'S ALL?!"

"There's gotta be a reason for that you know." Takuto muttered.

"That's the problem, the doctors don't know why…" Riki said as he stared worriedly at me.

"I doubt it's anything serious." I stated. "Maybe I was just hungry."

"It's my fault then." Hiro sighed.

"No, of course not…" I said softly. "Please don't worry about it." _I smiled to assure them. I'm not hurt anywhere, but for some reason; I don't know what happened from when I passed out and when I woke up. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't know if you passed out but like… I don't even remember passing out at all… I don't want to worry the others so I kept my mouth shut as I watched them talking._

**Third POV**

_Five figures were floating outside of the window. _

"Don't you think you went a little overboard back there?"

"Sorry…"

"At least she's alright…"

"Caring as always… Wonder if that government official is her boyfriend…"

"Most likely, considering his actions at the office."

"I can't believe she's toast."

"Nothing we can do about it, her name's in the fate database."

"…"

"Anyway, we should get going, we have planning to do."

_They all nodded and disappeared…_

**What do you tink? ;D **


	3. Waiting For Me

**Hello to my awesome readers! Thank you for reading this story and also for the reviews! :) It's taking a long time for updates I know. I'll try really hard to update faster if I can… Also, is it okay if maybe you guys can give me an inspiration? I'm in desperate need for it xD When I published this story back in November, I always had that first chapter replaying in my head… I didn't really plan out the other chapters (heh-heh…eh…) … Well, I guess I should just go with the flow and hope for the best. If anyone has any great suggestions, please feel free to either put it on review or PM me. Thanks a bunch! Sorry if it's short… I just typed this now…**

**Kohana's POV**

_Few hours later and I was released from the hospital. Boss drove us all back to LRN. Once we got back…_

"Do you need to lie down?" Kenshi asked quickly as he pulled out some blankets.

"Do you want something to eat?" Hiro started heading for the kitchen.

"How about something to drink?" Boss inquired and also headed for the kitchen.

"Guys." I laughed. "I'm okay, really."

"But you still gotta be careful." Kenshi warned with a kind smile.

"Thanks, but I'm not in pain at all…" I started.

"… well, we'll still take care of you anyway." Takuto said. "No matter what…"

"Thanks." I smiled warmly.

"Um leader? What about today's mission?" Hiro asked.

"Mission? Oh yeah!" Riki snapped his fingers, remembering.

"We're not going?" I asked.

"We will, but you won't."

"What why?"

"Kohana, you just came back from the hospital, you need to rest." Hiro explained as he pats my shoulder.

"But I'm fine really."

"I don't want you to suddenly collapse." Riki sighed and stroked my hair.

"Because then I would be a burden right?" I inquired.

"Wrong." Riki said as he continued stroking my hair. "I almost got a heart attack today…" He whispered softly. "Even though it was only a faint, I still can't help, but worry. You're important to me and if you left me, I would see no point in living…"

"Thanks Riki." I hugged him. "You're important to me too. I can't live without you either." He tilted my face and kissed me.

"Um a-hem, hello? We're still here…" Kenshi blushed as he cleared his throat multiple times.

"OH!" We pulled away from each other slightly.

"Geez, get a room." Hiro turned away, flustered.

"It seems that she's capable enough to go on today's mission Leader." Takuto smiled.

"Alright." Riki smiled and ruffled my hair. "Are you sure Kohana? If yes then I swear that I will protect you."

"Alright. And I swear that I won't get in your way." I replied with confidence and we all got ready for the mission…

**FEW DAYS LATER**

**Third POV**

"Let me get this straight, you want us to try to get closer to Kohana and Riki?"

"I plan to earn their trust, and then we can proceed."

"You didn't really plan for the other toast candidates though…"

"Yeah, but this time, I wanna wait. Plus, the Demon King requested to give them 2 weeks…"

"Was there a reason?"

"Not that I know of… I don't question the King."

"Right." The rest agreed and all got into a dark van… Similar to the Black Foxes…

/ / /

**Kohana's POV**

"It's showtime!" Riki exclaimed excitedly. "Ready Kohana?" He asked me softly and took my hand.

"Yes." I smiled back, and we left the van, not knowing that there was another similar dark van nearby… Waiting for me…

**Sorry that it's short…**


	4. Who Knew

**I would like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. :) Also thanks Dreamer4life16 for the cookie. Although I wish I had one right now… Haha! Still thanks! I looked at your profile and your stories looked oddly familiar. Then I read that you have a Wattpad account and it finally clicked onto me. xD I feel stupid… So yeah.. Gonna update now again thanks for the cookie! :P Everyone, please enjoy this chappie! Thank u!**

**Riki's POV**

Basically, to sum it all up, we're on a mission to recover another one of the Japanese Leonardo Da Vinci's paintings…

"You're on leader." Takuto's voice came from my transceiver. "Traps down."

"Got it." I replied. "Thanks."

"The picture isn't on this floor." Kenshi said.

"Not this one either…" Hiro added.

"Damn… Takuto, can you see if you can find it through the cameras?" I asked.

"I'll try…"

(Click Clack)

"Oh! It's on the 4th floor but… It has a lot of guards though…"

"That's fine. Thanks… Hey Kenshi, can you lend me a hand on the 4th floor?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there."

"Thanks." I looked at Kohana. "Hiro, can you come here and take care of Kohana."

"Huh?" She looked at me.

"Sure! Be right there…"

"Riki?"

"Please wait for me okay? I love you Kohana." I kissed her forehead and left with Kenshi after I made sure Hiro was with her…

**Kohana's POV**

"Be careful…" I muttered and Riki winked at me, then left.

"Come on…" Hiro gently took my hand and we both hid behind the columns, in the shadows.

"I feel useless…" I muttered to myself seconds later.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked, looking at me.

"Well… If I knew how to fight then I would've been with Riki right now…"

"We can train you."

"Train?"

"Yeah, it's summer anyways… Why not? By the end of summer, Riki'll never leave your side… You two will be like… The Duets or something…" Hiro chuckled and I blushed.

"Cut it out…" I giggled and playfully slapped him on the arm.

(Footsteps)

"Shh…" Hiro covered my mouth.

"Mmm?"

"Damn it… Who is it?" Hiro mumbled and looked around. "Stay here… Okay?" He looked at me with such seriousness that I couldn't open my mouth.

I nodded and watched him walking away.

"He- ugh!"

I gasped as I watched Hiro collapsing onto the ground. "HIR-Ahh!" I felt something hit the back of my head and slowly lost conscious… Riki…

**Hiro's POV Minutes Later…**

"- save her…"

"But then-that we did-"

"Exactly. They'll-"

"Mmm…" I slowly opened my eyes to see two figures standing next to Kohana, talking. Wait… Kohana! One of them slowly picked her up.

"Hey bro? He's waking up…"

"Sheeks."

"What?"

"Do something."

"…Okay…"

Wait, there are more of them?! One with glasses knelt in front of me.

"Look into my eyes…"

The hell…

**(A/N: xD I was gonna say something else but decided not to…)**

"You will forget what you seen… Sleep." He snaps his fingers and drowsiness took over…..

.

…

….

…

.

**Hiro's POV Still…**

"Hiro…"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Wake up…"

"Mmmm…" I opened my eyes to see the others except boss of course staring at me with worry. "How long…"

"Only a few minutes… The police might come soon if we don't hurry…" Kenshi said while looking at his watch. Riki helped me up.

"Where's Kohana?" Riki asked worriedly.

"Kohana… KOHANA damn it!" I quickly got up. "Oww…"

"Hey take it easy will ya?" Riki said calmly but I could tell his hands were shaking. "Where is she?"

"I…" I thought long and hard. "Riki…"

"Hmm?"

"I… I don't remember…"

**Kohana's POV**

Are we moving? I opened my eyes but still saw darkness. A blindfold? "… Riki?"

"Wrong." A dark voice replied.

"Who…" I tried sitting up by my wrists and ankles were bound by ropes. "Who are you?!"

"We're the devils…" Another chuckled.

"…" I bit my bottom lip and finally spoke up. "Where am I?"

"In a vehicle… But not for long… You're going to be in your worst nightmare…"

"No…" I shook my head. "What did I ever do to you?! I don't even know who you are!"

"You will soon enough."

"Let me go you bastards!"

"As if."

"…" I'm definitely a burden to Riki… Maybe it's better if I was captured… I hung my head and felt tears falling. I gasped when I felt a hand stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry… But we had to do this… Please don't cry." A voice said softly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"We're here." The door opened, pulling in the cool night air. I shuddered.

"Cold? I guess I'll carry you."

I felt something draped across my shoulders as one carried me out of the vehicle. Who knew that from that point on, my whole future is changing... Who knew… that I had 14 days to live…

**Please tell me how's the chappie please?**


	5. FanFiction Announcement

Hey guys. My dad finally helped put Microsoft on my computer so I can type lol. Many already know this from either 1. My profile page or 2. The PM I sent to everyone who reviewed on my stories. But nonetheless, here it is again as a reminder if you guys don't read mail XD. Every Voltage story I wrote on here WILL be converted to Wattpad (account: KohanaAyame) for it is more convenient to update and so forth. As for the ones who reviewed as guest, I unfortunately don't have a way to contact you about this but hopefully you'll somehow know. I'm sorry if this is inconvenient : ( It's just that with Wattpad, I can update even without the WiFi and it's just more easier to work with for when I go on vacation with my family. I wouldn't have to type it on Microsoft and then send it to FanFiction. To me, it was okay at first but thinking about it now.. It's honestly a pain in the butt to deal with. Again, I'm sorry if you guys preferred reading on FanFiction. If you guys have any questions or concerns, please let me know. If you'd rather not go make a Wattpad account, I can maybe send the chapters to you using the message on FanFiction? Or maybe you're not required to make an account to read? I have no idea.. But anyways, I'm sorry and don't be afraid to bombard me with questions if you need to. I'll talk to you guys later.

~KohanaAyame


End file.
